Le Drapeau Gay
by Alounet
Summary: Six couleurs ayant chacune leur signification sur le drapeau LGBT. Six couleurs, six couples. Des moments de vie dans le futur. Des couples de garçons, des couples de filles.


**Titre** : Le Drapeau Gay

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Deux couples lesbiens, Quatre couples gays.

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : Sans le savoir, ma Soniania d'amour m'a inspiré cette histoire. Je désirais depuis un moment écrire quelque chose concernant Glee qui se situerait dans le futur et avec cette histoire, j'ai ce que je voulais. Mais quelques explications, pourquoi le drapeau gay ? Comme vous le savez, le drapeau de la fierté dispose de six couleurs (auparavant il y en avait huit, chose que j'ignorais), et j'ai décidé d'attribuer à chaque couleur un des couples que j'adore dans la série (lesbien ou gay) et de développer une histoire autour de ça. Chaque couleur du drapeau signifiant quelque chose de particulier, cette signification sera le thème principal du couple._

_Les six histoires se déroulent en parralèlle, donc il se peut même que des personnages des uns apparaissent chez les autres, et ainsi de suite, en parfaite fiction chorale que j'ai voulu écrire. Il y en a donc pour tous les goûts. Petit indice, deux couples lesbiens et quatre couples gays ! J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur !_

* * *

_**Le rouge pour La Vie**_

Santana Lopez sortit de la salle de bain après une douche bien méritée. Elle regarda sa montre et fut soulagée de voir que sa concubine ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir de la salle à manger, elle ne put s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois, de poser ses mains sur son ventre bien rond.

Sentir le petit être qui grandissait jour après jour à l'intérieur d'elle était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle avait pu avoir au monde. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte d'accoucher, et ceux pour plusieurs raisons. Non seulement elle pourrait enfin tenir sa fille et la serrer contre elle, mais surtout, elle avait surtout hâte de terminer cette grossesse.

Arrivant bientôt à terme, elle avait remarqué un étrange phénomène autour de cette future naissance : sa sexualité était décuplée. Elle avait toujours plus envie de faire l'amour. Alors qu'avec l'âge et la stabilité de son couple, elle était moins demandeuse, la grossesse avait escompté l'effet inverse.

Mais les absences répétées de Brittany, actuellement en tournée comme danseuse pour Mercedes, étaient un véritable supplice pour elle.

-Sanny ? Je suis rentrée.

La blonde avait à peine posée ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et enlevait ses chaussures que sa conjointe lui sautait déjà dessus, s'emparant de ses lèvres et lui enlevant sa veste :

-J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

-Le bébé arrive ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

-En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour.

La latina agrippa le chemisier de la femme qui partageait sa vie et la traina dans le salon tout en la laissant tomber dans le canapé. Brittany posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de Santana et cette dernière posa les siennes sur la poitrine de son amie. Doucement, elles commencèrent à se déshabiller respectivement pour se retrouver à moitié nues, avec leurs simples lingeries collant à leur corps.

-Je t'ai acheté de nouveaux jouets à la boutique souvenir, murmura Brittany dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

La brune souriait à son amie tout en baissant la culotte de celle-ci. L'un de ses doigts commença à s'amuser avec l'intimité de sa bien-aimée et celle-ci gémissait doucement. Bientôt, un second doigt rejoignit le premier.

Soudain, la latina s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux, mais gardant ses doigts à l'intérieur de Brittany. Celle-ci lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Posant les mains sur son ventre et sentant un liquide couler le long de ses jambes, elle déclara :

-Je crois qu'on va être mamans.

* * *

_**L'orange pour la Réconciliation**_

A New York, Kurt Hummel regardait la couverture du magazine de Mode qu'on venait de lui soumettre. Le jeune rédacteur en chef étant extrêmement pointilleux, il nota tous les détails le dérangeant et s'empressa d'écrire un mail commun à ses rédacteurs afin qu'ils puissent corriger le tir.

Il regarda ensuite son téléphone lui indiquant qu'il recevait un message, lorsqu'il lu le contenu, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Rachel lui demandant de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Kurt s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir et il tomba nez à nez avec Blaine Anderson, son ancien petit-ami.

-Tu viens chercher tes affaires ?

Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix du garçon, car même si la rupture était son idée, il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Blaine referma la porte derrière lui, répondant :

-Sauf si tu n'en as plus envie.

-Blaine, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, essaya de se convaincre le plus vieux en rangeant ses affaires pour partir au plus vite.

Blaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de récupérer différentes affaires au travers de l'appartement, sous l'œil toujours attristé de son ex petit-ami. En sortant de la chambre, Blaine tenait un petit ours en peluche et Kurt lui demanda :

-C'est celui que je t'ai offert après notre première rupture ?

Blaine acquiesça pour confirmer l'information. Tous deux se souvenaient avec nostalgie leur jeunesse, lorsque Kurt avait rompu après l'infidélité de Blaine. Tout ça leur paraissait tellement loin. Blaine osa demander :

-Tu ne crois pas que notre couple vaut la peine qu'on lui donne une nouvelle chance ?

-Tu ne m'as pas touché pendant des mois.

-Et je le regrette, murmura Blaine, les larmes aux yeux tout en s'approchant de celui qu'il aimait toujours. Nous étions dans ce tourbillon de la vie et...

Kurt le coupa aussi sec :

-Et tu me désires toujours ?

-Toujours, répondit simplement Blaine en posant l'une des ses mains sur l'épaule droite de Kurt.

Ce dernier le laissa faire, voyant la main de son ex amant descendre plus bas pour déboutonner la chemise du New-Yorkais. Bientôt, les lèves de Blaine avancèrent tendrement pour échanger un baiser avec Kurt. Un baiser au goût différent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

La main de Blaine qui venait d'ouvrir chacun des boutons de la chemise de son amant était descendu beaucoup plus bas pour s'arrêter sur l'entre jambe déjà bien gonflée de Kurt.

-Je peux ? demanda Blaine avant de continuer plus loin.

* * *

_**Le Jaune pour le soleil**_

Quinn Fabray était allongée sur le sable, un énorme chapeau lui couvrant la tête, un livre dans les mains, un parasol juste à côté et de nombreuses affaires éparpillées. Elle concluait une conversation téléphonique lorsque Rachel Berry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant une bouteille d'eau sur les genoux de la blonde. Cette dernière la remercia.

-Ils ne peuvent décidemment pas se passer de toi au bureau du procureur ?

-C'est la première fois que je prends des vacances depuis le début de ma carrière.

-Tu aurais du être une artiste, comme moi, répondit la brune.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ton talent mon cœur, répondit la blonde en ouvrant la bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée.

Rachel s'allongea à côté de sa petite-amie, aspirant au plaisir d'être avec elle, sur cette plage quasiment déserte. L'une des mains de la brune se dirigea sensuellement jusqu'au bas ventre de la blonde et cette dernière l'arrêta avec humour :

-Tu n'essaye pas d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi sur une plage n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si j'essayais ?

-Je te répondrais que le sable gratte et s'infiltre partout et que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons envie de ça.

-Mais qui y a t-il de plus beau que de faire l'amour, sous le soleil éclatant de la Californie à sa petite-amie ?

-New York te manque pas vrai ?

-Non ! se défendit la brune.

-Alors tu as envoyé un message à Kurt pour qu'il vienne tenir la chandelle pour quelles raisons ?

Prise au dépourvu, la brune ne sut quoi répondre, ce qui amusa Quinn. Cette dernière vit son téléphone sonner à nouveau. Rachel s'énerva légèrement :

-Si ton bureau décide encore une seule fois de nous harceler, je serais capable de commettre un meurtre !

-Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te mettre à Rikers, répondit la blonde en décrochant après avoir vu le numéro de Brittany.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Quinn raccrochait et annonçait la bonne nouvelle à Rachel.

-SI un jour nous avons un enfant, je l'appellerais Soleil.

-Je refuse de ruiner la vie de notre futur enfant, rétorqua Rachel.

Quinn embrassa la brune, la renversant sur le côté, posant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. La chanteuse de Broadway demanda :

-Tu es en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais ?

* * *

_**Le Vert pour la Nature**_

Sam Evans était garé sur le bas côté de la route, en pleine forêt, essayant de lire une carte sur le capot de sa voiture. Il traçait à l'aide d'un stylo l'itinéraire qu'il avait prit pour tenter de se repérer. Son jeune époux sortit à son tour de la voiture pour informer :

-Aucun réseau avec ton téléphone et mon téléphone. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le GPS choux ?

-Parce que ça me semblait plus romantique de partir à l'aventure. Je voulais que notre lune de miel soit parfaite.

-Résultat, on est perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt, à la portée de n'importe quel serial killeur souhaitant tuer de jeunes époux en lune de miel.

Rory n'était pas réellement en colère, il ne l'était que trop rarement envers celui qu'il avait épousé une semaine plus tôt. Il était juste inquiet de ne pas retrouver son chemin et surtout, avait désespérément envie d'arriver à leur destination pour profiter pleinement de l'homme de sa vie.

Sam abandonna la carte quelques instants pour s'approcher du jeune homme. Il passa une main dans les cheveux brun de l'irlandais puis il lui dit :

-Vous savez que vous êtes incroyablement sexy Monsieur Evans ?

-Flannagan-Evans nous avions dit !

-Pourtant Rory Evans ta va parfaitement bien, répondit le blond amusé.

La petite moue du brun disparut pour laisser place à un tendre sourire. Sam attrapa les mains du brun puis lui ordonna de le suivre. Surpris, l'irlandais se laissa conduire dans les bois par son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A peine avait-il posé cette question que le blond s'arrêta et repoussa tendrement le brun contre un arbre pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Rory répondit bien évidemment à ce baiser inattendu, puis lorsque les deux bouches se séparèrent, il osa lui demander :

-On ne devrait pas plutôt chercher notre chemin ?

-C'est notre lune de miel et on n'en a toujours pas profité un seul instant...

Le blond venait d'enlever sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber au sol, puis il déboutonnait son jean tout en enlevant sa ceinture :

-Je n'aimerais pas recevoir une plainte de ta part pour non respect du contrat de mariage en ne satisfaisant pas les besoins de mon époux.

Le brun rougissait puis il taquina son époux :

-Ne serait-ce pas toi qui a de gros besoins actuellement ?

-Peut-être. Alors...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Si tu ne veux pas...

Il l'embrassa encore.

-Que je me plaigne...

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé.

-Il va falloir faire honneur à notre union.

Et Sam lui donna un dernier baiser tout en se retrouvant complètement nu en pleine nature. La vue n'était pas déplaisante pour le brun qui décida de suivre l'exemple de son époux.

-Mais et si un animal venait nous espionner ?

-Alors il serait le plus chanceux du monde, répondit le blond. Il assisterait à la plus belle forme d'amour qu'il existe dans le monde.

Rory venait d'enlever son t-shirt, puis son pantalon et il demanda au blond :

-Je peux TE faire l'amour ?

* * *

_**Le Bleu pour l'Harmonie**_

Sebastian Smythe était sans doute le Directeur Commercial le plus sexy mais aussi le plus puissant de la société de technologie dans laquelle il travaillait. Il était craint par ses rivaux, apprécié par ses supérieurs de par la qualité de son travail et surtout l'argent qu'il faisait gagner à l'entreprise. Mais il était aussi toujours autant sollicité que dans sa jeunesse par la gente masculine.

Mais si aux yeux du monde et en apparence, Sebastian avait l'air d'un grand salopard pouvant ventre père et mère pour sa réussite et surtout, capable de coucher avec n'importe qui pour réussir, la vérité était toute autre.

Son entreprise organisait un grand gala pour présenter les différentes nouveautés qui arriveraient le mois prochain et le mot d'ordre fut donné pour que chacun amène quelqu'un avec soi. Evidemment, Sebastian ayant l'air du parfait célibataire, de nombreuses propositions arrivèrent à lui au sain de l'entreprise, et lorsqu'il les déclina une à une, tout le monde pensa que le beau brun souhaitait certainement rester célibataire pour pouvoir repartir avec quelqu'un le soir même.

Mais lorsqu'au gala il arriva accompagné d'un homme, visiblement plus vieux que lui, tout sourire et fier comme un paon, tout le monde se questionna sur l'identité de cet homme.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous dévisage ? demanda David.

-Parce qu'ils sont jaloux.

-Ca a quelque chose à voir avec toutes les propositions indécentes qu'on te fait ?

-Je ne te les ai jamais caché et surtout, je les ai toujours refusé.

Sebastian présenta à ses différents collaborateurs David Martinez comme étant son compagnon depuis plusieurs années. Si la surprise était de taille, elle l'était aussi concernant le comportement du jeune diable sexy. Avec son homme, il était beaucoup plus mesuré dans ses propos et son attitude.

-Je me sens assez mal à l'aise avec tous ces requins qui te regardent comme pour vouloir te sauter dessus, indiqua David.

-Fais pas attention à cette bande de pervers, ils sont juste déprimé à l'idée de rentrer chez eux avec leur seule main droite comme compagnie alors que moi, j'ai mon super Professeur Beau Gosse qui va me prendre toute la nuit.

Sebastian embrassa la joue de son compagnon, ce dernier souriant face aux allusions sexuelles et perverses du plus jeune.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à leur appartement le soir venu, le latino demanda à son jeune compagnon :

-Tu as déjà eu l'envie de me tromper ?

David enlevait le costume qu'il portait, tout comme Sebastian, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre commune. Avec sincérité, le jeune répondit :

-Envie non, mais l'occasion se présente souvent. Je dois dire que j'y ai déjà songé. Avant toi, la fidélité je connaissais pas, tu le sais très bien. Mais je sais que je ne passerais pas à l'acte, que ça m'apportera rien.

Le professeur en tenue pour dormir s'approcha de son compagnon pour l'aider à défaire ses vêtements devenus trop encombrant :

-Je crois que l'harmonie dans notre couple vient du fait que tu es toujours sincère.

-Parce que mon professeur Beau Gosse ne l'est pas peut être ? demanda Sebastian en lui volant un baiser bien mouillé.

-Ce surnom ridicule va me rester toute ma vie ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

David souriait tendrement, puis il lui répondit :

-Toujours honnête Sebastian Smythe. Même quand tu te comportes comme un petit enfoiré, je te le dis.

-A quel moment j'ai était un enfoiré avec toi ? s'indigna Sebastian.

-Avec moi ? Jamais. Avec tes collègues, tout le temps d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir !

Mais David prenait ça avec humour parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté chez Sebastian, c'était juste une façon d'être qu'il avait et David savait qu'il était le seul à connaître le vrai Sebastian.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on a trop parlé ?

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Sebastian baissa son boxer afin de montrer son sexe fièrement tendu à son amant. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux.

* * *

_**Le violet pour l'esprit de communauté**_

Finn Hudson sortait du lycée McKinley après avoir donné cours à ses élèves du Glee Club, dehors, sur le parking, l'attendait Puck, un carton dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pas la semaine de sensibilisation contre l'homophobie ? Je t'ai ramené tout l'attirail nécessaire !

Finn jeta un coup d'oeil dans la boîte et il en sortit des préservatifs mais aussi des jouets sexuels et des livres parlant du kamasutra.

-Je peux savoir en quoi un vibromasseur leur sera utile ?

-Bah ils sont jeunes, ils ont surement envie de s'amuser et tu sais comme moi qu'être gay au lycée c'est pas évident et qu'ils auront du mal à se faire un mec ! Alors au moins, avec ça, ils pourront passer de joyeuses soirées solitaires...

Finn souriait en prenant le carton pour le poser à ses pieds :

-Noah Puckerman, ton esprit de communauté est vraiment très spécial.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Puck s'était approché du plus grand pour l'embrasser mais il entendit une insulte derrière lui, provenant certainement d'un étudiant.

-Je fais quoi, je lui cours après maintenant et je le défonce ou je continue ce que j'allais faire ?

Finn passa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre jeune homme et lui répondit :

-C'est en continuant ce que tu allais faire que tu fermeras le clapet de tous ces ignorants.

Puck déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son ami et lui dévora littéralement la bouche, en plein milieu du parking du lycée, face à de nombreux lycéens rentrant chez eux.

-Monsieur Hudson, y'a des hôtels pour ça, déclara une étudiante en passant à côté d'eux.

-Merci de l'information Sonia, on se voit demain au Glee Club.

La brune fit un signe de main à son professeur et rejoignit ses deux amis, un blond et un brun et tous trois commentèrent le baiser de leur professeur. Ce dernier les vit :

-Tu vois le blond, c'est le seul gay avoué dans le lycée, le brun, tout le monde pense qu'il est gay mais en fait, il est hétéro. Même si je suis sur que le blond en est fou amoureux, un peu comme Kurt l'était avec moi au début.

-Et la brune, elle est lesbienne tu penses ?

-Non, répondit Finn, mais elle doit adorer les gays. C'est une des plus grandes militantes de l'association LGBT du lycée.

-Alors elle le brun doit vouloir se la faire.

-Thibault ? Je pense pas.

-Bon, si on reprenait au lieu de parler de tes élèves ?

* * *

_Alors, ça mérite un approfondissement et une suite ?_


End file.
